My Demonic Beauty
by WhiteAngelDemon4433
Summary: He walks i into a battle between two women and one had on a mask with small kunia and the other with a kimono on and an umbrella. Who will win this battle?
1. Demonic Beauty

_**The Demonic Beauty**_

_**This is my first fanfic so I welcome flames and comments. So I hope you like it.**_

_**Siegfried- Why the hell am I in this?**_

_**Me- Mmmmm… I gotta go.**_

_**Siegfried- Get back here.**_

_**Me- Bye! ^_^**_

_**Siegfried POV**_

_**I was walking when I heard a high pitch yelp. I ran to the scream to find two women fighting. One with a mask and a set of kunai and the other caught my attention, she had on a red, silver, and blue kimono that showed off more than any kimono I've ever seen.**_

_**"This… is were it ends!" said the woman in the kimono.**_

_**Then the masked woman fell to the ground. She then turned to me and drew her blade.**_

_**"If you intend on killing me than you are sadly mistaken." She said as she griped her blade tighter and gave a devilish look.**_

_**I smiled and said, "I will not, but I heard that you are in search of Soul Edge. I thought that, maybe, if we exchange information we could find it quicker than being alone."**_

_**"Well, that is an idea, but depends on what you intend to do with it once we find it. I don't need, but the person who welded that blade killed my beloved master."**_

_**"I am sorry that that happened. I intend on destroying it once and for all."**_

_**"Well, now that that is settled lets go. We have a long journey."**_

_**She turned away, placed her sword in umbrella, and placed her umbrella on her shoulder and gracefully in front of me. Now it wasn't just me, it's me and my demonic beauty.**_

_**Me- Now make sure you review and flames. I'll only do chapter 2 if I get those reviews.**_

_**Siegfried- I found you. What's gonna happen in this story?!**_

_**Me- See You!**_

_**Siegfried- Get back here!!! **_


	2. Saved

_Saved_

_Hope you like this one. It's a continue for the "Demonic Beauty_

_Siegfried –Answer my question WhiteDemonWolf._

_Me-See ya._

_Recap:_

_"I am sorry that that happened. I intend on destroying it once and for all."_

_"Well, now that that is settled lets go. We have a long journey."_

_She turned away, placed her sword in umbrella, and placed her umbrella on her shoulder and gracefully in front of me. Now it wasn't just me, it's me and my demonic beauty._

_Chapter 2_

_Siegfried POV_

_We walked threw a town with people staring at me evilly, but I was used to it now. I just look forward and keep walking._

"_Why do they look at you with such anger?"_

"_I don't know." I lied, but I had to._

_We walked to an empty area to rest. I heard footsteps, but pushed it aside. I set my bag down. As I was going through my bag I heard a cling against two blades. I turned around to see her blade stopping a man's blade from taking off my head. I had never known anyone to save me, of all people. She kicked the man and he hit the ground. She picked up his blade and looked it over._

"_You're a blacksmith aren't you?"She asked._

"_Yes, I am." he replied._

"_Why did you try to kill this man?"_

"_He is no man he is Nightmare."_

_She turned to me and just stared at me._

"_Is it true?" She asked._

_Before I could speak the man retrieved his blade and swung and hit her in the side, leaving a nasty wound. I brought my blade in the air bringing it down hard, splitting him in two. I collected our things and picked her up. I found an inn, but before going in I raped her in my cloak to hide the wound._

"_I'd like a room for us."I asked._

"_Is that your wife?"_

_I thought about it, "Yes, this is my wife."_

"_Well, newlyweds get discounts."_

"_Does yesterday count? We had a party Today."_

"_Sure."_

_He gave me the key and I hurried to our room. I lied her down and tended to her wounds. As she began to flutter her eyes open I remembered that we've been together for two days and I don't know her name._

"_Is it true?"She asked._

"_Yes but I am him no more, I seek to destroy it and redeem myself and take revenge on those he hurt."I responded truthfully._

"_I know that. I can tell it in your eyes."_

_I began to fell something strange and I noticed that my pants began to tighten._

"_Oh and I noticed that we never exchanged names. I'm Siegfried." _

"_My name is Setsuka." She smiled and said, "Siegfried, I forgive you."_

_That had done it for me. I can't believe she said that. I leaned in and I was inches away from her lips. I could feel her breath on mine. She pushed my head to hers with her hand. She began to slip off my armor, my pants, and shirt until I was left in my boxers. She rubbed down my chest to my stomach._

_Regular POV_

_He shuddered under her embrace as she stroked his member and began to deepen the kiss. He began to feel controlled. He began to massage her breast and she moaned at the touch. He moved down to what was buttoned on her kimono and broke the kiss to dip his head to her nipple. He made circular motions then sucked them. She grabbed his hair pushing him closer to her. She moaned and began to arch her back, but he pushed her waist back down. He removed his boxers and the rest of her clothing. He went back to her breast and went down to her belly button and swirled his tongue around it. He moved lower motioning her to spread her legs as sheodeied him. He went forward only to be stopped by her hand. He looked up at her face to see a smile upon her lips. She took one finger and plunged it into her wet juicy het. After pumping a few times she put two in then three. He couldn't believe how she was torturing him this way. She was moaning and yelling. He pulled her fingers out only to put them in his mouth. He sucked all her juices off her fingers then went forward to her clit. He placed kisses around her core making her moan his name. _

"_Siegfried…!"_

"_What? What do you want Setsuka?"_

"_Damn it I hate you!"_

_With that he spread her lips with his tongue and pushed it deep while making heart shapes and blowing on her core. She groaned threw her teeth. He noticed she was trying to hold her moans in. He plunged two fingers in her and continued to lick and suck her clit. She bit her bottom lip so hard she drew blood._

"_I can't stand….you!"_

_He came up and licked it up and began to kiss her. She was so caught up in the kiss that when he pushed it in she almost yelled for help, but he placed a deep kiss upon her lips. She groped his shoulder and dug her nails in his skin, as he plunged into her. He grabbed her ass and stock two fingers in her ass hole._

"_Sieg……frieeeeeed!"_

_He quickened his pace as they both came. He turned her on her stomach and pulled her to him so that she was on all fours. He drove his member into her ass hole and fiercely pumped in and out. He then stuck three fingers in her pussy while massaging her breast._

"_Sssssssssieeeegfrieeeeeed! Harder!" She screamed._

_With that request he violently pushed inside her ass. She came and so did he. She turned around and pushed him on his back as she straddled him. She began to twisted her hips and tighten her muscles around his member._

"_Setsukaaaaahhhh shshshshit." He said._

"_What do you want Siegfried?" She asked._

"_Don't play…coy." He said between breaths._

_With his smart remark she squeezed lighter and twisted again._

"_You were saying.' She said._

"_I'm sorry, ok."_

_She slowly began to bounce up and down while tightening her muscles._

"_Sshhit…thaaat feeeelsss reallllll gooooood." He moaned._

_She soon turned around having her back turned to him and rode him. She slowed down and turned back around._

"_Now, what do you want Siegfried?"_

"_I……I'm not breaking that…easily."_

"_Fine, I'll fix that." She giggled._

_She got off of him and moved lower so that her face was next to his member. She smiled at him as she made circular motions with her tongue at the tip of his member._

"_Siegfried, tell me when you are about to cum."_

"_Al…right."_

_She put the tip in her mouth and sucked hard. She felt him shutter. She soon took half of it without gagging. She moaned causing a vibration to go up and down his member. She then took the whole thing in and began to bob faster while moaning and playing with his balls. She moved faster feeling him throb in her throat._

"_Setsuka…I…I'm gonna cum!" He moaned._

_Then she stopped and came up leaving him in the middle of climax. _

"_Tell me, what do you want?" She asked._

"_Don't start that now."_

"_Then you're gonna be laying there for the rest of the night alone." She laughed._

"_Fuck" He mumbled._

"_I'm waiting."_

"_I want you, Setsuka, NOW!"_

"_That's better."_

_She went back to doing it._

"_Mmmmm…Setsuka." He said looking down at here._

_She stopped as soon as she finished licking his cum up. He held her in his arms as they both drifted to sleep._


	3. Unexpected Letter

Unexpected Letter

Recap:

_"Then you're gonna be laying there for the rest of the night alone." She laughed._

"_Fuck" He mumbled._

"_I'm waiting."_

"_I want you, Setsuka, NOW!"_

"_That's better."_

_She went back to doing it._

"_Mmmmm…Setsuka." He said looking down at here._

_She stopped as soon as she finished licking his cum up. He held her in his arms as they both drifted to sleep._

Chapter 3

I woke up and looked around for Setsuka, but couldn't find her. I went in the bathroom to find a better on the mirror. It read:

_**Your worse nightmares are yet to come true.**_

At that moment the most horrible thought crossed my mind.

_**Nightmare**_

_**The Cathedral**_

"Now, you are all mine." Nightmare hissed.

"I shall kill you where you stand."

He laughed, "You have a strong soul. I do have a question, how shall you kill me if you are cuffed to the balcony of the Cathedral."

"Shit!" She screamed.

"You are mine for today Setsuka."

He stripped her of her kimono and stared at the woman before him.

"This will be fun." He laughed.

He removed his armor and snatched her body to him as she kicked. She grabbed his neck with her feet, threw to the ground and stood on his throat.

"You sure put up…one hell of a fight Setsuka." He said as he lifted her foot and stood behind her, "but trust me you want fight after I'm finished with you."

He then drove his member into Setsuka's wet heat.

"Ohhhh! You…bastard!"

He kept pumping into her as she tried to muffle her moans.

**Why do I like this?**, she thinks.

**Why the hell do I want him so much? Maybe it's because he used to be Siegfried or vise versa.**

He pulls her hair out of the way to reveal the skin on her shoulder. He leaned forward, while still pumping violently into her, and bet down so hard that he drew blood. As he licked her blood he plunged two fingers into her ass whole. She screamed out as he was biting, fingering, and fucking her wet heat fiercely.

Siegfried POV

I heard a scream and automatically knew who it came from. Setsuka.

**What the hell is he doing to her?**

He ran to the Lost Cathedral.

The Cathedral

Nightmare heard footsteps. He stopped, put his things back on and left Setsuka without her cloths as she fell against the balcony. Nightmare grabbed Soul Edge and waited for the person that those heavy footsteps belonged to.


	4. The Lost Cathedral

_The Lost Cathedral_

Regular POV

"So it didn't take yoyu long to find me and your...lifeless woman."

He looked over to see Stsuka sprawled over the balcony, hand cuffed to it nd naked.

" You, slimy bastard. She had nothing to do with this."

" But she does. One she wants me died and two she got you here." He

laughed, "Oh and she kept me great wonderful company."

They began to fight. Nightmare went for Siegfried's chest, but he side stepped it. They clashed swords and Siegfried pushed him causing him to fall, but he rolled back to his feet. They soon were standing side by side when they both layed eyes on Setsuka's naked body. Nightmare and Siegfried smiled and Nightmare nugged his head toward her and Siegfried nodded his head inagreement. Siegfried stabbed his sword in the ground and so did walked up to her and whispered in her ear. She nodded and motioned for Ngihtnare to uncuff her.

" Do him the way yo did me." Siegfried smiled.

She understood and when she was uncuffed she automaticlly started to remove his clothing as Siegfried took his time. She jumped on top of Nightmare.

"Now it's my turn you liguaided pervert." She smiled, "Oh yeah, Nightmare tellme when you're going to cum and welcome to your worse nightmare."

She began bouncing up and down on his dick. She turned to where her back was to him, while still riding came up and began sucking on her tities. he pulled Siegfried's hair, motioned for him to wait a minute. She turned around and slowed down, she moved down to where her face was next to his dick. She licked the tip, then made a circular motions with it around the tip. She then took him all in and began to bitting on it while bobing fast, and playinying with his balls in her hands. Siegfried lifted her up and sat her on hid face as he began to assult her clit with his tounge and ass fuck her with three fingers. She began to moan sending vibrations down Niughtmare's staff.

"sit, Setsuka......I'mmmmmm...gonna cum!"

She pulled up and stopped and made him watch her sit on Siegfried's face. She was moaning and screaming.

"Siegfried!"

"Why the fuck did you stop?"

I'm....mmmm...making...youuuuuu.......pay!"

"Fuck no! Finish!"his voice became loud and powerful.

"Nooooooo! Siegfried!"

Nightmare heard Siegfried chuckle, while still eating out Setsula. Nightmare got pissed,cursed under his breath,grabbed Setsuka's hair and plled her to his dick.

"Now open!" Nightmare yelled.

"No!" she retorted.

But, Siegfried was causing her to orgasim and she went to scream and Nightmare plungged it in her throat.

"Now, you have no choice!" he said.

He began to push her head up and down.

"Shiiitttttt!" Nightnare screamed.

Siegfried went behind her and plungged hid cock inher pussy and fucked her brainless.

_Outside the Cathedral_

" Hey, Berserker, wait! You hear that?" asked Abyss.

"Yeah, sounds like someone is in pain. Want... to.. check it out?"

"Pain, yes!" Abyss yelled.

As they walked in the screams grew louder and so did their grins. Then, they opened the door and saw a naked woman im the air with Siegfried's memeber in her ass and Nightmare's in her wet heat.

"Ohhhh...harder, harder...mmmm!"

Their grins were gone as their mouths hit the floor.

"Damn... Setsuka!" Sieggfried growled.

"Shit!"Nightmare said as he bit down on her breast.

"WFT!" Berserker screamed.

They stopped and looked at Berserker and Abyss.

"Put me...down......now."Setsuka demanded.

She walked to them and smiled devilishly at abyss and Berserker then at Nightmare and Siegfried,they nodded in aproval to her thought, and back to the stunned two.

"Abyss," She said seductivly, "I want to know how ruff you can do me?" She contiued, "And how hard you can pimp into me, Berserker?"

"I would'nt mind showing you." Berserker said.

She stripped them both of their clothing. She pushed Berserker to the ground and sat on his hard cock. She put it in her ass and laid back on him. Siegfried entered her walls, nightmare and Abyss began to lick and suck on her breastand stomach.

"Ahhhhhhh...bit harder, do me faster, now!" She barked.

Soon after she came six times, she put Abyss in her mouth,Nightmare was in her walls, Siegfried was playing with her breast, Berserker was shredding her ass apart (A/N: literally). She moaned as they all came at the same time. They all hit the ground. Even most of them were enemies they agreed on two things in life, they had to do this more often, and they love fucking Setsuka, even though she was controlling the shit out of them.


End file.
